<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this playlist is empty by galaxiescollide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666827">this playlist is empty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiescollide/pseuds/galaxiescollide'>galaxiescollide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Music Store, coffee dates!!, cursing, im sorry this is really bad?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiescollide/pseuds/galaxiescollide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo tetsurou stumbles into a music store. kenma kozume just happens to work there. I'm bad at summaries but please give this a chance? 🥺</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this playlist is empty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tentatively, he pushed the door open. It creaked as it opened, the bells making a light tinkling sound as the doors were being pushed inwards.</p><p>Kuroo did not expect this. </p><p>Instead of the usual classical music that would be playing from a speaker, there was death metal blasting at full volume, which made him wince slightly. The emporium was bigger than it looked from the outside, with aisle after aisle of old fashioned CDs, shelves and shelves of retro albums, and even some gift cards for YouTube Music, Deezer, and Spotify. The dim lighting casted an ambient glow over the store, giving it a rustic feel. As Kuroo looked skywards, he found the roof spiralling up to meet a dome of frosted glass, allowing him a blurry view of the azure sky, soft fractals of sunlight seeping through the clearer parts.</p><p>His hazel eyes skimmed the columns, but there were too many, an infinite sea of music related items.</p><p>Kuroo went over to the counter, ready to ask where he should-</p><p>Ah. </p><p>There was no one there. </p><p>He sighed, about to walk away when he heard a voice. </p><p>"Can I help you?"</p><p>The voice was soft, barely audible over the crashing of cymbals. Kuroo turned around, realizing that the cashier actually was there. He looked a year or two younger than Kuroo, and looked insanely bored. He held a PSP in his hands, fingers moving furiously over the different buttons, a mop of dyed blonde hair obscuring his face. The roots however, were still black, making him look like a-</p><p>"Does hot pudding exist?"</p><p>...</p><p>Shit.</p><p><em> Well done, Kuroo</em>, he groaned inwardly. Great way to make a stylish introduction.</p><p>The younger boy raised an eyebrow, eyes still not leaving the gaming console.</p><p>"You see," Kuroo began sheepishly, "I need to buy something for my bro, my dude, my life, my everything. He deserves the best present for our broversary and birthday. Any suggestions?"</p><p>The cashier looked up from his PSP. His mouth opened, about to say something, before he decided better, and replied with a monotonous, “Probably a MP3.”</p><p>Kuroo gnawed on his cheeks, trying to keep himself from bursting into a full scale hyena laugh. The cashier’s voice was the most adorable thing he had ever heard, flat but God, it was <em> precious.</em></p><p>“Where can I find it?”</p><p>Returning to his game, the boy pointed towards his left. “Two rows down.”</p><p>“Thanks, pudding-head,” said Kuroo affectionately.</p><p>“It’s...Kenma.”</p><p>Kenma. And Kuroo saw him in another light, because it was funny how a name could breathe something into a person, another side of Kenma that he never saw. </p><p>“Then thanks, Kenma.”</p><p>“What is a broversary anyway?”</p><p>Kuroo couldn’t hold in the laugh this time. </p><p>Precious. That word was the only thing on Kuroo’s tongue, dancing on it as it threatened to spill out right through his lips. From his personality to his looks to his manner of speaking, precious. Kuroo savoured the taste of that term that fitted Kenma so well. He smiled to himself as he browsed through the wide selection of music players, eventually settling on one with a metallic silver casing, and an owl decal on the back. He needed to know Kenma better.</p><p>He cleared his throat, ready to seem like a gentleman, to casually ask Kenma for his number and to sweep him off his feet. However, things did not go exactly as he planned.</p><p>Kuroo ended up being the one swept off his feet instead, by the carpet.</p><p>He tripped and fell flat on his butt, which was probably blooming with bruises by now. He looked up to find an unimpressed Kenma blinking down at him, with those golden eyes. Kuroo offered a grin. "I seem to have lost my number, can I have yours?"</p><p>"The only number you'll be getting is the price for that MP3," retorted Kenma, walking back to the counter to scan the item. </p><p>"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way, thanks for asking."</p><p>Kenma ignored him, setting his gaming console down while calculating Kuroo's change. Yet, Kuroo couldn't help but smile. </p><p>Without a word, Kenma handed Kuroo his change and purchase, along with a receipt. "Thank you for coming, please don't visit ever again," deadpanned Kenma, going back to his game.</p><p>"But Pudding-chan, I'm good for business! Besides," Kuroo lowered his voice seductively, "I'm hot stuff."</p><p>"Says the one who thinks hot pudding exists."</p><p>Kuroo felt the blood rush to his face, as he hurriedly said, "Pudding can be hot too! The original pudding was formed by mixing various ingredients with a grain product or other binder such as butter, flour, cereal, eggs, and/or suet, resulting in a solid mass. These puddings are baked, steamed, or boiled. Depending on its ingredients, such a pudding may be served as a part of the main course or as a dessert. Aaaand of course there's you."</p><p>Realizing what he said, Kuroo did a mental facepalm. "Forget I said anything." </p><p>Kenma looked slightly amused, albeit less than when he was gaming but hey, that was a start. </p><p>The prolonged silence between them was so loud, Kuroo could hear the thumping of his heart, literally screaming <em> KENMA, KENMA, KENMAAAAA </em>. Kuroo longed to stuff his heart right back down his throat. He took this as a sign to take his leave.</p><p>"Well, I'll be going now, so-"</p><p>"We sell albums too."</p><p>"Is that like an invitation to come again? Because, like, I uh, I Japanese can, ohmylorsh bye," Kuroo managed to choke out before dashing for the exit. </p><p>Kenma smiled fondly at his PSP. Kuroo Tetsurou seemed interesting.</p><p>~🎶~</p><p>"KUROO, MY BRO, I LOVE YOU MAN! YOU'RE THE BEST! LOOK AT THIS! IT'S SO CUTE I-"</p><p>Kuroo had just delivered the MP3 to Bokuto, and the way his owl eyes were shining was priceless. "Glad you like it, my bro. It even comes with a dual adapter so you can listen to music with Akaashi. It's our broversary and your birthday present," grinned Kuroo. </p><p>"Oh, that reminds me!" exclaimed Bokuto, rummaging through his bag, and triumphantly emerging with a messily wrapped box. He handed it to Kuroo, eyes gleaming with excitement. "OPEN IT, OPEN IT!!!"</p><p>Kuroo obliged, and was greeted with a five foot LongCat™ plushie. "Bro," he said, eyes already swimming in tears, "you didn't have to." </p><p>"I had to, my bro. I know you don't play Mystic Messenger, but LongCat is adorable," sniffled Bokuto.</p><p>"Bro hug?"</p><p>"Sure, no homo bro."</p><p>The duo had a fantastic time together, pranking poor Akaashi, screaming at Lev (Leifu??? Levo??) and of course, playing volleyball. </p><p>As the sun began to set, amber slowly fading to streaks of violet in the horizon, Kuroo finally decided it was time to head home. Packing up and bidding farewell to his friends and bro, he left to catch the third last train back to Tokyo.</p><p>Kuroo purposely chose a window seat, staring out of the glass pane. As the train picked up speed, the indigo black sky dotted with stars slowly transitioned into city lights, illuminating the night in place of the stars. Barely anyone was on the train, and only two other people were in his cabin. He rummaged through his bag, trying to find his phone. A half eaten sandwich, his water bottle, and a tissue wad later, he finally managed to retrieve the device, but it came out with a mangled and crumpled receipt.</p><p>Kuroo unfolded it, and suddenly realized, <em> crap. I forgot to give the receipt to Bo in case he needed a refund.</em></p><p>His eyes scanned the receipt-cost, item, GST, blah blah blah, and a series of messily scrawled numbers, accompanied with a <em> Don't lose my number like you lost yours.</em></p><p>Kuroo's lips quirked upwards, a warm feeling spreading over him. So it wasn't as one sided as he thought, then. </p><p>~🎶~</p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>sup</p><p><b>kodzuken: </b>Who is this?</p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>pudding-chan im hurt</p><p><b>kodzuken: </b>Oh </p><p><b>kodzuken: </b>You </p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>ur favorite lolcat has arriveeeeed</p><p><b>kodzuken: </b>…</p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>pudding-chan u game rite</p><p><b>kodzuken: </b>My name is Kenma.</p><p><b>kodzuken: </b>And yes. I game. </p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>do you play brawl stars </p><p><b>kodzuken: </b>Yes</p><p><b>kubr0069:</b>SEND ME A FREN REQUEST</p><p><b>kubr0069</b>: PLEASE</p><p><b>kodzuken: </b>No.</p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>BUT I HV SURGE AND LEON </p><p><b>kodzuken: </b> <em> No.</em></p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>blasphemy</p><p><b>kodzuken: </b>...Friend code?</p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>YES OMG ASDFGHJKL </p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>[censored for privacy]</p><p><b>kodzuken: </b>…</p><p><b>kodzuken: </b>oya³_n3k-h0es, really?</p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>yEs</p><p><b>kodzuken: </b>Sent.</p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>PUDDING-CHAN ILY </p><p><b>kodzuken: </b>I am not pudding-chan.</p><p>
  <b> <em>[kodzuken &gt; puddinghead 😘]</em></b>
</p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>h a . </p><p>
  <b> <em>[read]</em></b>
</p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>NO PUDDING-CHAN DONT DITCH MEHHHH</p><p>
  <b> <em>[read]</em></b>
</p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>YOURE A PERFECT ARRANGEMENT OF ATOMIC STRUCTURES PLEASE DOJT GOOOOO</p><p>
  <b> <em>[read]</em></b>
</p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>IM COMING TMRW YOU CANT STOP ME</p><p><b>puddinghead 😘: </b>That's what she said. </p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>KENMA ILY </p><p>
  <b> <em>[end of conversation]</em></b>
</p><p>Kuroo smiled at his screen, clicking the power off button at the side of his phone as he got up from his seat to alight. He would make good on going to the music store tomorrow though. Just to buy stuff. Nothing to do with seeing Kenma at all. </p><p>...right?</p><p>~🎶~</p><p>"Yo, Pudding-chan."</p><p>Kenma's gaze flitted up from his screen for a while, before saying, "Why are you here, Kuro?" It was a slip of the tongue, the syllable not shortened on purpose, but still-</p><p>"I'm looking for albums."</p><p>"And I'm looking for death. We both can't have what we want."</p><p>A beat. </p><p>"...which band?"</p><p>To which Kuroo excitedly replied, "My Chemical Romance." Kenma sighed, "Why did I not expect that?" The younger boy pointed to the right. "Aisle thirty six."</p><p>"Thanks, pudding-chan."</p><p>"Suffer."</p><p>"Been there, done that, just don't have the T-shirt."</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>"Pudding-chan, why are you like this?"</p><p>"Because you're distracting me from my game and you should be going to find your album."</p><p>"Riiiight. Come with me."</p><p>"No."</p><p>Ignoring Kenma's objection, Kuroo dragged Kenma by the scruff of his jacket towards Aisle 36. Kenma gave a small hiss of surprise, then grumbled, "Let go of me, Kuro." </p><p>"I catch you, you catch me."</p><p>"This isn't catching. This is harassment."</p><p>"Oh my God," Kuroo rolled his eyes, "it's classic SGE, my dude."</p><p>Kenma raised an unimpressed eyebrow and went back to his game. </p><p>"Do you live here?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You know, the store looks so big, like how did you get your job here, there seems to be rooms on the upper floor, and so on," Kuroo clarified. </p><p>"I'm in college. I need money for gaming equipment. I want to start a gaming channel. And yes, I live here. The owner went sightseeing around the world and gave me a discount on rent, provided I work here. There's another guy who is supposed to live here, Shoyo, but he usually stays over at his boyfriend's house because it's nearer to his campus."</p><p>It was the first time Kenma had said so much at one go to someone beside Shoyo. He gripped his console a little tighter than he would have, as he waited for Kuroo's reply. <em> Please don't ignore me. Please don't think I don't like you. </em> Kenma wanted to curse his non-existent social skills, and for once, Kenma wished he had the same air of idiotic cheerfulness as Shoyou.</p><p>Kuroo's eyes were still roaming the shelves, before he finally picked one with the title "Conventional Weapons" written in spiky handwriting on it. Turning to Kenma, he said, "かくい, I'm in Tokyo University." </p><p>"Oh." Kenma couldn't think of anything else to say, so he inserted a gaming disc into his console and started another RPG. </p><p>"Can you uh, help me scan this?"</p><p>Kenma took the packaged item from Kuroo and<em> shit. </em> Their fingertips met, and a small jolt of electricity caused Kenma's eyes to widen in surprise. <em> Please tell me Kuroo felt that too. Please tell me I'm not going crazy. </em></p><p>"Did you just feel that?" Kuroo cocked his head to the side. Kenma nodded. "Probably static electricity. The energy in joules can be calculated from the capacitance of the object and the static potential V in volts by the formula E = ½CV2," stated Kuroo. </p><p>"For someone like you, you're rather smart."</p><p>"Thank y- HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"</p><p>And Kenma did something that was terribly against the Laws of Nature of Kenma. He giggled. Kuroo looked on in disbelief as the younger boy clutched his sides, head bowed and shoulders shaking. "Oh my God, Kuro," Kenma gasped in between fits of laughter. "take a hint."</p><p>Kuroo put a hand to his chest, and shouted in mock hurt, "I am <em> offended!</em>" Yet, Kenma's laughter was contagious, and soon Kuroo started chuckling too. Kenma's laughter was like music, soft, low, and pleasing to the ears. Looking at the wide grin on Kenma's face, Kuroo couldn't help but smile too. Precious. </p><p>As Kenma scanned the item, Kuroo drummed his fingers gently against the counter, a melodic, steady rhythm. "Is that Clarity?" asked Kenma. Kuroo nodded eagerly, and said, "<em> Finally, </em>someone who appreciates good music."</p><p>"Good music including…?"</p><p>"ASAP Science, my bro."</p><p>Kenma was at a loss for words. "Isn't that a YouTube channel?"</p><p>"B-but the periodic table song and the science love song?"</p><p>Kenma shook his head, bemused. "Never heard of it."</p><p>Kuroo grabbed a $20 gift card for Spotify off the rack next to the counter. "Add this to the purchase and keep it because you need to understand the glory of ASAPScience.”</p><p>"H-how do you have the money to pay for this?" </p><p>Kuroo's face darkened, like clouds over the sky, before returning to his usual shit-eating grin. "That's for me to know and you to find out."</p><p>
  <em> But I want to know. </em>
</p><p>"Tell me your secrets~"</p><p>"And ask me your questions," sang Kuroo.</p><p>"That's horrible," replied Kenma bluntly. "will you go on a date with me?"</p><p>"Pudding-chan, I'd be honoured."</p><p>"Right. I'm only doing this because if we go to a ネットカフェ, you'll get yourself drunk and I'll run away with your money. And call me Kenma, please, it's too early for pet names."</p><p>"Fine then. But you can call me maybe," winked Kuroo.</p><p>"And there goes our date, along with any little feelings I had for you." </p><p>"No shit wait I'm sorry- bad pun."</p><p>"So where are we going?"</p><p>Kuroo smiled, the way he did before matches. "I'll text you."</p><p>"That's...rather worrying."</p><p>~🎶~</p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>BRO</p><p><b>kurbr0069:</b> I THINK I BELIEVE IN LOVE NOW </p><p><b>bokubr070: </b>WHAYYYY</p><p><b>bokubr070: </b>MY DUDE WGAT HAPPENED</p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>OK SO</p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>TGERES THIS PRETTY AS HELL GUY IN A MSUIC STORE WHIXH I WWNT TO</p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>HE ASKED ME ON A DATE TAHT WASNT REALLY A DATE AND I DOTN KNOW WHETE WE CAN HV IT HALP</p><p><b>bokubr070: </b>WOAH</p><p><b>bokubr070</b>: BRO</p><p><b>bokubr070</b>: IM SORRY ILL PASS TGE PHONE TO AKAASHI HES BETTER AT MR AT THIS STUFF</p><p><b>bokubr070: </b>Hello, Pain in the Ass Kuroo-san. This is Akaashi. </p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>AKAASHI THABK GOD </p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>I DONT KNOW WHERE I CAN SUGGEST FOR A FRIST DATE BUT NOT REALLY A DATE GAAAAH</p><p><b>bokubr070: </b>I suggest a coffee date, followed by an activity you can do at home. For example, watching Netflix or gaming.</p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>oh yeaaa</p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>Kenma likes gaming lolol </p><p><b>bokubr070: </b>Right. So that is settled. Also, I can tell this relationship has a high chance of lasting than your previous ones.</p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>why tho</p><p><b>bokubr070: </b>You capitalize his name.</p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>holy shit</p><p><b>bokubr070: </b>Would you mind if I asked, does Bokuto-san know the meaning of your username?</p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>lol no </p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>he wanted to match so badly and i just couldn't bring myself to tell him what 69 means</p><p><b>bokubr070: </b>I see. </p><p><b>bokubr070: </b>Please do not mention it to him. He might be inclined to...try it out. </p><p><b>kubr0069: </b>OHOHOHO</p><p><b>bokubr070: </b>This marks the end of our conversation. Goodbye, Pain in the Ass Kuroo-san. I wish you good luck for your Date But Not Really A Date. You'll need it to cope with how badly we'll thrash you next time. </p><p><b>kubr0069: </b> so it <em> is </em>possible to insult and compliment at the exact same time</p><p><b>bokubr070: </b>It's called a backhanded compliment. Goodbye, Kuroo-san. </p><p>
  <b> <em>[End of conversation]</em></b>
</p><p>Kuroo arrived an hour early. His hands clenched tightly around his wallet as he looked around for a sign of Kenma, fingernails leaving crescent marks on the leather pouch. After five minutes of this, Kuroo decided to sit down on a nearby bench. He took out his earphones and plugged it into the jack. Scrolling through his Spotify, he clicked on a playlist at random and shuffled it. <b>(A/N: Because Kuroo is one of the people who actually enjoy using shuffle)</b></p><p>He closed his eyes, giving in sight to sound, the soft melody, the steady rhythm of the beat in the background. Music was beautiful, the lyrics up to the listener to interpret, providing an escape from the world.  </p><p>"I was debating whether to give you a haircut or to run away."</p><p>Kuroo opened his eyes lazily, hazel eyes meeting gold ones once again. Kenma was wearing a black cardigan that looked impossibly soft over a navy blue shirt, coupled with baggy sweatpants. "Pudding-chan!" Kuroo greeted cheerfully, "Starbucks is just up ahead!" </p><p>"...please tell me that's not the only thing we're doing."</p><p>"No fucking idea." </p><p>Kenma blinked. “Leave it to you to arrange a date in which I don't know if I'll come out alive or not.”</p><p>Kuroo winked. </p><p>“I’ll have a dark mocha chip,” ordered Kuroo as his eyes skimmed through the menu. “Pudding-chan, what about you?”</p><p>“Quadruple shot of espresso.”</p><p>Kuroo snorted, “Not happening on my watch. Add on two turkey sandwiches and a soy latte please.”</p><p>Kenma pulled his cardigan slightly tighter, a small smile resting on his lips. He liked soy latte almost as much as he liked gaming. Leave it to Kuroo to figure that out too. He reached into his pocket to pay when Kuroo swatted Kenma’s hand away, saying, “It’s on me, pudding-chan.” Kenma looked unsure, then mumbled, “I should be paying too.”</p><p>“You can pay me in kisses,” cackled Kuroo.</p><p>He deserved the elbow into his ribs. </p><p>They both chose a seat near the window. The spot was cozy and warm, directly under the heater. Kuroo jumped on one of the bean bags, leaving Kenma to look on in tired amusement. </p><p>"So," began Kuroo, unsure of how to start. </p><p>"So."</p><p>"The weather's nice, huh?" </p><p>"Great way to start a conversation," deadpanned Kenma, “So. How <em> do </em>you pay for all that stuff?”</p><p>Kuroo grimaced, deliberating for a while before saying, “I,,,don’t get along well with my dad. He left my mum and he’s loaded, but he doesn’t really give a shit about me and it’s a torture to remain in our apartment.”</p><p>Kenma awkwardly stretched an arm out to pat Kuroo’s shoulder. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. </p><p>“You could move into the upper floors of the music emporium. I don’t think the landlord really cares, so long as you pay rent.”</p><p>“Really? Oh, god, thanks, Kenma, you’re an angel. I love you,” sputtered Kuroo, tripping over his words.</p><p>A silence settled, unspoken but hanging over them. Kenma took small, scalding sips of his soya latte, letting the hot drink warm him. Time could stop here and he'd be happy. An afternoon with Kuroo and coffee. </p><p>"You look cute."</p><p>Kenma choked on his latte, before managing to hack out, "Way to sound like a creep."</p><p>Kuroo pouted in protest, "I'm just trying to be honest!!"</p><p>Call it impulsiveness, call it stupidity, but Kenma didn't know what went through his mind at that moment. Kuroo was stupidly adorable, and messed Kenma’s self control up. He leaned over and gave Kuroo a light peck on the lips. </p><p>Kuroo stared in disbelief, cheeks tinted a rosy pink. </p><p>“What,” he stated, “the fuck.”</p><p>Averting Kuroo’s eyes, Kenma muttered, “Paying for the coffee.”</p><p>Kuroo snorted. “Sure.”</p><p>A beat. </p><p>“Pudding-chan, wanna help me choose music for a new playlist?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>Kenma relented. </p><p>They eventually decided to make a collaborative playlist, with Kenma mainly adding japanese utaite, Sou, Eve, and theme songs from his games. Kuroo, on the other hand, added pop songs and musicals.</p><p>“You don’t even understand half the stuff here,” said Kenma, wrinkling his nose in mock disgust. </p><p>“aNd pEgGy!!” replied Kuroo in a katakana-ed version of the famous Hamilton song. (if you guys actually want to know the romaji, it’s something like エンペッギ　- en peggi)</p><p>“Loser.”</p><p>“<em> Your </em>loser,” reminded Kuroo. </p><p>Their lips met again, this time for a longer period. Kenma hated to admit it, but it was the first time he actually kissed someone back, and nonetheless with <em> passion. </em>Ever so slightly, Kenma leaned over the table a little more, tangling his fingers in Kuroo’s messy bedhead.</p><p>“Say, a lot of couples have Their Song, so what’s ours?” mused Kuroo when they finally broke apart.</p><p>“I don’t know or give a fuck?” </p><p>Just then, because even Fate ships them, A Guy I’d Kinda Be Into started playing over the loudspeakers. </p><p>“This is our song!!” laughed Kuroo, a look of genuine excitement and sincerity on his face. </p><p>“Sure,” drolled Kenma, but he secretly agreed, biting on his lip to conceal the smile that was threatening to form on his face. It was perfect. A guy Kenma never thought he’d be into was now on a coffee date with him, picking out Their Song. </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>It was a whisper, barely loud enough to be audible, yet Kenma meant it, heart and soul.</p><p>He was pleased to hear Kuroo’s response. </p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>This time, Kenma really did smile. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahh i'm sorry this was really short and crappy but i didn't know what else to do-<br/>feedback and comments are really appreciated, thanks for reading this!! :D<br/>all spelling mistakes in the text messages are intentional, because ✨everyone✨ makes typos. and then there's me, who corrects them as grammarly!!<br/>also, any fanart (including two stick men) is really, deeply, sincerely appreciated and i'll love you forever if you do it. (you don't have to tho i'm just oversharing as usual-)<br/>tumblr: our-destiny-lies-in-the-stars</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>